marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk Vol 2 3
(Story) (Title) | Quotation = A-BOMB SMASH RED MAN!! | Speaker = A-Bomb | StoryTitle1 = Creatures on the Loose | Writer1_1 = Jeph Loeb | Penciler1_1 = Ed McGuinness | Inker1_1 = Dexter Vines | Colourist1_1 = Jason Keith | Letterer1_1 = Comicraft | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis1 = Following the Red Hulk's attack, SHIELD's new helicarrier has crashed landed in the wilderness of New Jersey. In the aftermath of the crash, She-Hulk decides to take off and find the Red Hulk. Iron Man gets a status report from Maria Hill and learns that the only individuals unaccounted for are Clay Quartermain, Doc Samson, and General Ross. Stark orders her to find them immediately. However, before they can start searching for the missing, Hill informs Tony that the technicians have some footage that Tony needs to see. The footage is of when Doc Samson and General Ross paid a visit to Bruce Banner in his cell at Gamma Base to confirm he that he didn't find some way out. When they were satisfied that Banner was not the Red Hulk, Bruce offers his expertice to find out who this new Hulk is. Suddenly, General Ross steps in front of the camera and the two exchange words that are too quiet to be heard. This annoys Stark who wants to know what they were talking about and orders Hill to find someone who can find out. Meanwhile, outside of Gamma Base, the Red Hulk is locked in combat with A-Bomb. During the fight, the Red Skull is knocked into the front gate of the base. There the retinal scanners recognize him, but he smashes the security device before it can compromise his identity. Their fight takes them into the middle of the base where the automatic defenses kick in. However, the Red Hulk and A-Bomb are more powerful than the weapons. The Red Hulk gains the upper hand and begins landing blows that are strong enough to crack the earth. This causes a partial collapse of Banner's containment cell, activating the automatic gas jets to keep him sedated. However, Banner is worked up enough that he begins to transform into the Hulk. Up on the surface, the security systems activate robots based on the Harpy. The two mechanical birds try to carry the intruders out, but the two powerhouses manage to destroy the robots. Boasting that nobody can stop him, the Red Hulk turns around to resume his battle with A-Bomb only to find that Green Hulk standing before him. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The individual who appears to be General Ross in this story is actually a Life Model Decoy as revealed in . * The Harpy robots are based on the form that Betty briefly had when she was mutated by MODOK in . Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}